Insights
This is a network of non-focus events, wherein things are happening outside of the RP's direct perspective. Check it often. A '''prompt '''is waiting for a response -- something needing another player's written activity before it continues, while everything else is simply an event. '''Adventures, '''however, are things that can either be focused on or passed over. They are usual the results of a Prompt. Usually, only one answer may be provided per prompt, although it can be changed at any time. 'HERETICS' The following is a compliation of insights into the Eldritch as discovered by Adjuctant Waje Szellovas and his expeditionary team. : 01. OCULITH REPORT : 02. ??? 'KASLAND' Prompt: With the Harmonians driven out of Kasland, many keeps and other land holdings were vacated. While some owners were able to move back in to their homes, others no longer hand previous owners to take. This includes Drakon Hall, of the Drakis family, and it is up to Alantel Barius and his steward Opherion Archicembalo to find a new resident. ADV: Live to Rob Another Day - Two mercenary groups entered Kasland. None left. Slaughters occurred, but they weren't entirely wiped out. Now bandit activity is on the rise. 'MAGE REPUBLIC' PROMPT: ''A trio of proposals from different individuals are waiting for the President's answering, each requesting resources. They are:'' #Adjuctant Joan du Pan, of DeFactorie is requesting permission to conduct dangerous mana-vein experiments that could exponentially improve casting power for individuals who undergo the "enhancement process. ##DIS: "Starmkomir" - DeFactorie secretly experiments with mana-veins anyway. Gideon Sebring volunteered as a test-subject. Joan du Pan heads the experimentation. #Adjuctant Waje Szellovas, is asking for permission to go on dangerous expeditions to recover things from Eldritch battlegrounds in the hopes of determining new and greater ways of dealing with them -- especially as heavy reliance on Aurum will force the Republic to choose between defending itself or making money with contracts. Against the Heretics, doing both isn't currently a good option. The expeditions will require sizeable escorts and a team of experts to prove effective. ##DIS/ELD: Dark Roads - The chaotic power of Eldritch Magic has always proven incredibly effective, and even now, Heretics are a thing of terror when merely spoken of. A wizard believes better understanding them is the key to defeating them... #Adjuctant Tereno Urlatvany, a reputable seer, has proposed an investigation into his dreams -- which involve a race of highly arcane spider-humanoids he believes to be the ancient masters of Anterak. He thinks close-enough scrutiny could provide immense benefits to the Republic and offer insights into why Anserak was made to cover the mysterious realm. ##ASC: Legacy of Anterak - A seer is having dreams suggestive of the ancient race of shadowmeisters who came from Anterak. He believes he may be able to unlock the secrets of VoidTech if he is able to investigate them. ''Adventures'' *ADV: Price of Beauty - An underground fleshcrafter/chemist is offering enchantments to students seeking beautification. Although they've gotten clear results, some of those students have turned up dead... *ADV: Breaking Down - Astra Cieljardin, one of the Cieljardin sisters, has been brought into the Infirmary following a mental breakdown. She shows no signs of Skulking. *ADV: Contracts Pt. 1 - Reports have arisen of kidnappings along several roads in the Republic. Bandits are thought responsible. *ADV: Knuckles or Nothing - Scores of students have started appearing in the infirmary with bruises, black eyes, and broken bones. None of them will talk about what's going on. Some of them are beginning to look kind of rough around the edges, too... *ADV: Old Vaults - One of the teachers of the Republic has recently gained permission to lead a small expedition before the new semester starts to the dwarven fortress of Krag-Lug, just to the north of Efust. He wishes to bring some students along with adjuncts to explore the place, looking to learn all manner of things and obtain some artifacts. But the fortress may not be as empty as it appears... 'MARISSA' 'OPHELIA' Prompt: With the defeat of the Lord of the Crawl, Queen Liliana returned to Midgard, along with two of her allies, Abbir al'Shaitan and Sir Kurt Redden. Supposedly Kurt's sword, known as Ove's Legacy, also returned with him, but is strangely missing. The Queen has ordered Sir Albert Lytton to locate the sword at all costs. 'SYMPHONIA' Messengers from the Wizened and the Bloodcross crusade came to Symphonia, each vying for King Bolero's support. Both left disappointed. *''Sir Vasquez of the BloodCross deems Bolero a sympathizer of witches and condemns him for his loyalty to the Mages' Republic. Numerous Symphonians leave to join the Crusade.'' *''Adept Lorand of the Embalmers believes Bolero is a true servant of his people, but that the day of Death shall see Symphonia eventually find greater relations with the Wizened.'' King Bolero was approached by Sybarion, suggesting they follow through with Abir al-Shaitain's promise to the Huxians and declare war on the Votaar and their slaver allies. A merchant and courtier, Stelvario Duete, suggested making attempts to trade with them instead -- and has gained more of the King's favor than Sybarion's wishes for war. Sybarion prepares for the worst. #Votaar Hostilities: Side with Sybarion and make the preparations, thus ensuring the Huxians side with Symphonia. ##'ADV: Freedom Fighters - Huxian warriors and Sybarion are targetting Votaar slavers and slavecamps, to liberate as many people as they can then offer them new chances at life in Symphonian lands. The Votaar aren't going to simply let that happen... ##Trade Blockade to the West. The West has been near-totally unified under the Votaar-Tanerian alliance. Symphonians traders and holds have become prey. #Votaar Trade: Agreeing with Stelvario Duete could give Symphonia an incredible edge in the future... ##'ADV: Dangerous Friends - A messenger from the Votaar has come to Symphonia, claiming to bare word from a new Warlord particularly interested in Symphonia... ##Dissenters and Dishonor - Some have been particularly angry about the decision to open trade with the Votaar... 'TANERIAN EMPIRE' Prompt: ''Now that the Heretics have left, dignitaries from Mebeqk, Azir, and Nihij are all pressuring the Emporer to explore options of mage training. Mebeqk and Azir both distrust the Mage Republic, while Nihij is simply wary of allowing outsiders to parade about its country poking and prodding at its secrets. Nihijians are especially irritated at the Republic for sending negotiators to the Catfolk.'' 'VOTAR' There are no insights into Votar currently available to the outside. ''Adventures'' ADV: Warlord of Death - Urkolf was an Orcish shaman who survived the genocide of his race, and showed a natural affinity but unnatural interest in the necromancy practiced by the Wizened who had come to build Frosthaven and save his race. While he proved an apt student, Urkolf's intentions with his new powers went against everything the Wizened believe in. He rebelled, and was supposedly killed. But now dead vikings are rising from their graves, and have showed no intention in helping anyone... ''Adventuring Bounties'' These are "wild-card" bounties. Things found by adventurers that nations or forces may have great interest in, if claim can be laid to them. *DIS: New Metals, Pt.1 - A round-shield has been found in the north, reinforced with a strange blue metal that can block magic as easily as steel can block arrows. It isn't very durable, it's very heavy, but its power is irrefutable. (THORIUM)